


My Prince

by writingstudent



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstudent/pseuds/writingstudent
Summary: Ivar x deaf!Reader
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Original Character(s), Ivar (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/You
Kudos: 71





	My Prince

**Author's Note:**

> You can buy me a coffee and support my work at: https://ko-fi.com/writingstudent  
> Accepting commissions - message me on tumblr for more information: https://writingstudent.tumblr.com/

You played with the daisies you had picked up, starting to braid them together carefully as you laid in your lover’s lap. Ivar sighed, shaking his head while smiling and playing with your soft hair. He couldn’t help but stare at you - you looked so beautiful when you were relaxed. “Y/N” he muttered softly, but quickly caught himself as he realized you weren’t looking at him. He often forgot of your condition. You were born deaf, but you soon learned to read lips. From a young age you were excluded from most child games, as you couldn’t orientate yourself as well as the others, and the other kids did not have the patience to talk slowly enough for you to understand. That’s how you found yourself often sitting beside Ivar, the crippled boy who stared longingly at his running brothers. Your friendship seemed to have no choice but blossom, and turn into something more beautiful. You relied on each other, understood and loved each other in a way no one could. He was your ears, always on the lookout and keeping you safe.

You smiled at the memory, clenching the daisies you were holding closer to your chest. You couldn’t help but remember your first kiss. An alarm rang through Kattegat, while you were alone in your house, preparing a meal for your mother. You didn’t hear anything, and naturally you were not aware that your village was under attack. You had jumped when you felt a hand suddenly grab your ankle, shaking it violently enough for you to drop the egg you were holding. Panicked, you turned around quickly, ready to defend yourself when you saw Ivar. His face was red and his eyes were wild – large and filled with panic. 

“WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! MOVE!” You saw him mouth and instantly your feet were pushing you towards the door. You snapped out of your confused state, and turned back quickly, realizing that he would not be able to keep up with you if you were running. He was in the same spot, but this time with his axe in his hands. He knew it too, and was waiting. His face had contorted with anger when he realized that you were not going to leave without him.

“Go,” He had whispered urgently, “you need to go, you need to hide, be safe.” His words left his mouth quickly, stumbling over each other as you strained yourself to follow along. You lifted you hand and placed it on his cheek gently, holding his face turned towards you.

“I can’t go, not without you.” Your years of practice helped you, as you managed to whisper to Ivar. His hands trembled with anger, his nostrils flared. He wanted to pick you up and run. Drag you outside against your own will even if you were screaming, just to make sure you were safe. He held your wrist in a bruising grip, his knuckles turning white as tears blurred his vision. He was incapable of protecting you.

“Go you stubborn woman, I can’t go to Valhalla knowing that I was not able to protect you.” His gazed had softened, his eyes almost pleading.

“I, on the other hand, can’t live without you.” You leaned forward, brushing your lips against his tentatively, scared of being rejected. He immediately kissed back with a bruising urgency, his hand moving to the back of your neck to bring you closer.

Ivar noticed your dazed state, looking at the way you still kept clutching the daisies even if you had completed the flower crown you had been braiding silently. He bent down, kissing your forehead to grab your attention. You smiled up at him, thanking the gods for him.

“What are you thinking about?” Ivar poked your eyebrows so that you would look up at him.

“Our first kiss,” You blushed, sitting up and turned your back towards him, so that he would not be able to comment (or rather, you would not see) on your bright cheeks. An idea suddenly jumped into your mind while you were fiddling with the flower crown in your hands.

You whipped around with a devious smirk and leaned your upper body upon his, his eyes sparkling at you with entertainment. You leaned in, as if you were going to kiss him, before you quickly place the flower crown upon his head, kissing his nose and pulling back quickly.

His face quickly furrowed with confusion before his eyes darkened slightly, twitching in annoyance.

“Are you trying to patronize me?”

You couldn’t help but break out in a continuous laughter, clutching your stomach. Ivar couldn’t help but let his mouth twitch into a small smile at the sight of your happiness. Your laughter was music to his ears. With all the raids, battles and constant tension going on, you barely had time to spend like this. Once you had calmed down a little and finally opened your eyes, he went on, “Why did you do that _woman_?”

“Because you are my Prince, _man_.” You answered.

He finally let his smile shine through.

“Yours. And you are mine. ”

A malicious grin spread on your lips. You let your head fall back onto his lap, and stared up at his face. “Your _prince_?” You smirked.

Again, the meadow was filled with loud laughter as Ivar let his head roll back with an exasperated sigh. Thank the gods he loves you. 


End file.
